Prelude: Yami Shiro Inazuma: Dark White Lightning
by Mystic Kaiba
Summary: The Prelude to Khitoutsu Hikutsa's Yami Shiro Inazuma: Dark White Lightning. The intro of Mystic Kaiba, and the call to Kaido, then everything else from her story in Mystic's POV
1. The Lost Kaiba's Return

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! although I do have permission from my friend Khitoutsu Hikutsa to add to her fic, so check it out when you're done here.

* * *

My name is Mystic, I'm 17, have long back hair with red streaks, Ice blue eyes, and stand at 5'6. After losing my adoptive family in a fire, and aquiering a large insurance settlement, I moved to Domino City.

* * *

Mystic's POV

(alarm) "Not again.." I slowly crawled out of bed. It was saturday mid-morning, I didn't have any plans so I showered, dressed in tight black shorts, a black tank with a red dragon on the front, and black combat style boots. Tying my hair up, I grabed my purse and headrd to my car. After driving aimlessly for awhile, I decided to go down to the beach and think, the water always had a calming effect on me. I settled on my blanket and stared out at the water, thinking how I should try to make some friends, when suddenly a frisbee slammed into my leg. "I'm sorry, are you O.K?" I looked up to see a boy around 11 looking kinda nervous. "I'm fine, and don't look so scared". I smiled, "my name's Mystic, and you?" I was about to shake his hand when a voice from behind me said, "His name is Mokuba, that bruise looks pretty bad." I looked up and into the coldest blue eyes I'd ever seen, attached to an equally cold, hard face. "I'ts fine..." It was almost a whisper. "I guess I should at least tell you my name since I already heard yours". I smiled, "No need Mr. Kaiba." He looked at me, amusment crossing his face. "So you've heard of me huh?" "I did some research on the city before I moved here" I replied. "How 'bout we give her a tour big brother?" Seto looked down at Mokuba, then back to me. "hmph, I've got better things to do Mokuba" he said and headed toward the limo. Mokuba ran after him, "can we at least take her to dinner, I did hurt her leg..." Seto sighed. "Fine, just get in before I change my mind" He got in last and we took off. After what seemed like forever Seto announced that we were going back to his home for dinner.

Dinner passed quickly and Mokuba, rubbing his eyes, said he was going to bed. Seto looked to me from the corner of his eye "Follow me, I'll give you a quick rundown." I followed Seto through the large mantion witch ended in Seto's bedroom. _**Not bad..**_ I thought as I wandered around. "So, how much of what I've read about you is true?" I asked him, a smile playing at my lips. "That depends on your sources, why do you ask?" his replies were short at best. "Well let's see" I thought for a moment, "You're 18, have 1 and 1/2 brothers, a sister, though you havn't seen her in 7 years, few to no friends, and are a master duelist. Does that sound right?" "I thought you said you were researching the city, not me" he smirked. I just grinned at him and continued looking around. He looked at his watch and frowned, "I guess I should get you back to your car, it's getting late and I do have a company to run." On the way back, I asked him about KaibaCorp. His answers were short and mostly technical as though he were trying to go over my head. I just smiled to myself and thought _**if he only knew...**_ "Well, thanks for the tours, and dinner, maybe I'll see you boys around sometime." "I doubt it." he shut the door and waited until I got inside my car before taking off. I shook my head and started heading home, laughing to myself at the day I'd had.

When I got home, I changed into my p.j's and settled on my bed, looking at a picture in my old photo album of me with two boys. I'd been told that the boys in the picture were my brothers. Thinking about a childhood I couldn't remember I started to cry. "Where is my family" I asked the old empty house. The sound of my phone startled me; "Hello?" I sniffled wiping away a tear. "Hello, I'm supposed to tell you to be ready for lunch around 11:30 tomorrow." Kaiba's voice suprised me, "Oh really, and who told you to tell me that?" I smiled knowing the answer already. "I don't have time for games, ar-" he was about to say more when we both heard a muffled giggle, Seto sighed, "Mokuba, if you were going to be on the phone anyway, why didn't you call her yourself?" I couldn't help but laugh, even though I'd just met them I could tell how close they were. "I'll be ready, I swear." we all talked for a few more minutes and said goodnight. That night I dreamed about my long lost family. I knew I'd had two brothers, one older and one younger, and that was all I remembered.

The next morning, I awoke at 8 am... "Uhg!" I was just finishing getting dressed when the doorbell rang. Mokuba grinned up at me when I opened the door. "Hey kid, what're you doin here?" "I dunno, for some reason, I wanted to see you." We walked into the kitchen and I asked him if he was hungry, we ate and talked until time to leave.

meanwhile, Narritive POV

Seto sat at his desk on the 15th floor of Kaiba Corp, looking at a picture of himself and Mokuba when they were younger. Between them sat a girl of, at the time, 10 years old. _**Where have you gone**_ he wondered staring at the girl when the phone rang, making him jump. It was Mokuba, asking him if he was ready to go. "I'll be there in 20." he said. He looked at the picture one last time, then went to pick Mystic and Mokuba up for lunch.

At Mokuba's insistance, they went to the park for lunch, where they talked about everything from buisness to Mystic's dueling ability. But when they got to her family, she just looked to the ground and shrugged her shoulders; "I don't remember my real family, all I have left of them is a picture." "Wow" Mokuba said, "sounds like us, huh big brother?" Seto nodded and took out his card shaped locket, "these are all we have left of our old life." Mystic stood up and looked inside the locket. "Kaiba...where?...who took these pictures!" "I don't know...why?" he asked looking puzzled. "The girl...that's...ME!" They stood, staring at eachother for a few minutes before Seto finally said, "Alright, come with me", he turned toward the limo, "we're going to the mansion to find out exactly what's going on."

Mystic's POV

After having his personal doctor draw my blood, Seto went to oversee the tests while Mokuba and I waited in the library. I was pacing back and forth in front of a large bay window when Seto finally walked in and told us to sit down. He just stood there acting as if he didn't know what to say. After a minute or two he finally looked at me and said, "Welcome home." "Are you serious big brother?" Mokuba asked, his eyes wide. "It would appear so" Seto replied. I stood, unsure of what to say. "Are you O.K Myst?" Seto put a hand on my shoulder. "Yeah...it's just...I'm a little shocked." "Well" Seto said, "I guess you have a decision to make,...weather or not to stay here where you belong." I shook my head and said, "I've been waiting so long to find you guys, there's no way I'm leaving you now." "YES" Mokuba ran up and hugged us both, "I'm so glad you're staying" "Me too" I laughed. Seto then turned to me and said "I think I have an idea..."

Soon after, I became the head of the Technological Advance Team at KaibaCorp.

A month later

I slowly rubbed my head as I opened my eyes and looked around the unfamiliar room. I'd been walking through the parking lot of KaibaCorp when I'd been hit from behind and brought here. As I looked around, my eyes fell on a man. He sat in a red velvet chair, his white hair covering a hint of gold where his left eye should be. I'd never met this man before, but instantly recognized who he was.

I stood up, fighting a wave of dizziness, and looked onto the eye of my captor. I knew who he was from the Millennium Eye hiding behind his hair. He smiled at me and nodded a hello. It took every ounce of will I had not to shout, instead I said calmly, "What do you want Pegasus?" My question surprised him, and he stood up, leaning over the long table to glare at me. "Who are you?" He demanded. The Millennium Eye began to glow, and I smiled as it caused a similar reaction in my own Millennium item. "If you don't know who I am, then why have you kidnapped me Pegasus?" As I waited for an answer I thought, _**He's probably after my Millennium Armlet...**_ He let out a small chuckle, his Eye having penetrated my mind. "I am not interested in the Millennium items Mystic Kaiba, You are here because you have information on Seto Kaiba, and I want that information. My eyes narrowed and darkened from their normal icy color to a midnight blue. "My brother and I may not always get along perfectly Pegasus, but I will NOT betray him..." Pegasus smirked at me and ordered Croquet to throw me in the same cell he'd kept Mokuba in during the Duelist Kingdom tournament... but he failed to mention my Armlet to the poor fool and I escaped relatively unharmed.

That Night

Seto slammed his fist down onto his desk as he shouted into the phone; "DAMNIT PEGASUS...WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE ME AND MY FAMILY ALONE?" I sat on Seto's desk, watching the anger flash in my brother's cold eyes. After more shouting and various threats from both ends of the phone, Seto hung up on Pegasus and made the phone call that would change our lives forever... the call to Kaido Seiyousa.. The Hiryuu Bandit.

* * *

Now that THAT'S done... go check out the rest of the story 


	2. Typical bad day

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Although I do have permission from Khitoutsu Hikutsa to add to her fic. So check it out when you're done here.

* * *

After negotiating Kaido's employment details, Seto finally hung up and looked to me. "Get the hell off my desk, I spent a lot of money on the chairs in here, so USE THEM!" I jumped down and rolled my eyes as I sat in one of the leather winged back chairs facing his desk. "Why her?" I asked, barely remembering the details of her last visit to Domino City. "Because she's good, and I know I can trust her. Now stop asking questions and leave me alone. We both have a lot of work to do before we can go to bed, and we both have school tomorrow." I shrugged and stood up, failing to mention that I'd already finished my share of the work, and walked out of his office and up to my room. I left the window open as I changed and slipped into bed, shivering as a cold breeze flowed through the room.

(During the Night)

The bright glow of the Millennium Armlet woke me. Glancing at the clock, I noticed it was around 3:45 am. I knew I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, so I got up and showered, then dressed for the day. **_The Armlet's never awakened me like that before... something's wrong, _**I thought, as I walked down the stairs. I came to the bottom of the stairs and was instantly greeted by the cause of my item's bright glow. Seto's girlfriend, Lilliana Saffire, had just walked into the mansion and her own Millennium Locket was giving off a glow. She stood staring at me, as if she'd just seen a ghost. I immediately recognized the look in her eyes, having had it myself not so long ago. I could tell without asking that she'd just had a run in with Domino's local psychopath, the Spirit of the Millennium Ring, or Bakura as he was more commonly known as around here.

"Hey Lil.. It's ok, you're safe now..." I said, taking her arm and guiding her into the living room. I sat her down on the couch and shook my head. **_What the hell'd he do to her... _**I wondered, as I quickly got her a glass of water and brought it to her, then sat down next to her. She finally looked at me, fear still evident in her blueish purple eyes. "Myst... I..." I smiled slightly and nodded. "I know Lil.. you ran into Bakura right? So did he hurt you?" She shook her head no, but didn't say anything else. I heard a noise from the entrance hall, and turned to see Seto standing there. Taking this as my cue to leave, I quickly ran back up to my room, leaving Lilliana to tell Seto what had happened.

(Narritive POV)

Seto watched his sister run up the stairs, then walked into the living room where his girlfriend sat. She sighed as she set the glass of water down on the coffee table and looked up into his cerulean eyes. He sat down in an arm chair across from her, crossing his legs and arms, managing to look more like a theropist than a boyfriend. "Alright Lilliana, what happened? I know something's wrong with you, you're pale." Lilliana took a deep breath, "I woke up in the middle of the night and couldn't go back to sleep, so I decided to walk over here, since it's not that far. But on the way over... Bakura showed up and pinned me to the ground, demanding that I duel him for my Locket..." She began, absently rubbing a bruise on her arm. "Well?" "Well... I didn't have much of a choice.. so I dueled him... in the shadow realm." Seto's eyes narrowed. "You what?" "I had to Seto... I won though." "That much is obvious since you're sitting here with the Locket." Tears began to form in her eyes as she sat there, not knowing what else to say. She was about to get up and leave when Seto stood and walked to the couch, sitting next to her and putting an arm around her shoulder. "You're fine, next time call and have someone pick you up if you want to come over." Lilliana just nodded and laid her head on his shoulder. The two of them sat there in silence until they had to part for school.

(Later that day - Domino High - Mystic's POV)

I still hadn't found out anything about what happened to Lil, and I was beginning to worry about it when I noticed Ryou walking towards me. He shyly smiled and said a quiet "hi". I was almost too shocked to speak. Ryou and I weren't enemies, but we weren't really friends either. In fact I didn't have any friends due to the fact that everyone assumed that being a Kaiba meant I was just like my brother. I quickly recovered however and tilted my head to the side. "Hey Ryou.. what's up?" He sighed and looked to the ground, then told me that the Spirit had taken over again and tried to steal Lil's Locket. I didn't really know what to say to the poor kid, so I just said "It's not your fault Ryou... and Lilli knows that. I'll talk to her for you though." That seemed to calm him some and he left me to myself as Yugi and his friends came to drag him off to lunch.

During Lunch, I sat in a corner working on my lap top and watching Seto be a general ass to everyone. Yugi and his friends were all gathered together as usual and everyone else was off doing their own thing. I worked in silence, and was surprised to the point of actually jumping when an IM popped up on my screen. BEWDMaster had come on-line while I wasn't paying attention. **_Why are you in a corner? _Cause I have nothing better to do, and no friends to do it with anyway. _So why don't you go make some? _Same reason you don't... is there a point to this Seto? _Not really, I'm actually more interested in the report you did yesterday. _So you IM me at school to ask me about work... typical. What about it? _I want you to make a copy and send it out to the board. _Fine, and why did you have to IM me when you're only about 5 ft away from me? _Because I can. _**With that, Seto logged off, earning a middle finger from me, which got me sent yet again to the office. This, was one day I should have stayed in bed.


	3. Introducing Kaido Seiyousa

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! although I do have permission from my friend Khitoutsu Hikutsa to add to her fic, so check it out when you're done here.

* * *

(Monday, 2:57 am - Mystic's POV)

I was on my way into the office when I saw the girl who'd change my life forever. I had just walked into Seto's office when Kaido Seiyousa jumped out of the window. and headed out into the night. I marched up to Seto's desk and demanded to know why she'd been there, "It's too damn dangerous for her to be at the office Seto!" Seto just grumbled something about her botching the job already, and told me to mind my own business. I threw the files I'd been holding onto his desk and stormed out, returning home and locking myself in my room until school.

(Domino High)

I had just slammed my locker door shut and turned around, when I found myself staring into a pair of clouded blue eyes. I blinked a couple of times before I realized that those eyes belonged to Kaido. "What the he-" I was cut off quickly by a sword in her hand, instantly recognizing it as a Millennium item. "Shut it kid, I know you know who I am, but 'round here you call me Satoshin, got it?" I just nodded. I wasn't used to anyone but Seto, Mokuba or Lilliana talking to me, and I definately wasn't used to someone as bold as she was. She continued to stare me down, making me slightly nervous until I noticed that the sword was suddenly gone. "So.. you're the missing heir to the vast Kaiba fortune huh? Not bad I guess... too damned quiet though." I blinked, not sure what to say to her, I finally found my voice though and looked her in the eyes. "Name's Mystic, yeah, I'm the missing one, and I have a class to get to... if you'll excuse me." Kaido smirked at me and let me pass, watching me walk down the hall. I quickly ducked into my class room and buried myself in school work until the bell rang for next hour.

During lunch, Kaido approached me once again, cornering me in a more or less empty part of the caff. "Hey kid, where's your brother?" "I think he's over there on his lap top." I pointed off to the left of us, where I'd last seen my brother sitting, trying to ignore Wheeler's idiocy. "You know... you're not all that bad once you start talking kid," "Thanks, and stop calling me kid, I'm only a year younger than you are." Kaido let out a snicker and crossed her arms. "Alright then Myst, tell you what... Since I work for your brother anyway, and will probably see you alot at school, I'm just going to hang out with you 'till lunch is over." I was kinda shocked by that. Seto had told me that Kaido didn't make friends that easily, and that I should try to avoid her if I could. Unfortunately for him, I never really paid any attention to what he said anyway, so Kaido and I sat together during lunch. By the time the bell rang again, she and I were well on our way to being good friends.

(2:30 pm)

I saw a crowd gathered in study hall and decided to check it out, rolling my eyes as I saw Seto promoting duels. I managed to get close enough to watch Kaido pull the Millennium Blade out of the shadow realm, instantly earning the attention of both the Tomb Robber and the Pharaoh. Then I watched her change, apparently she had a Spirit as well, and that Spirit had something against the Pharaoh. Bakura quickly sent all of us into the shadow realm as the Pharaoh took his place across from Kaido. The duel that followed was one of the most intense duels I'd ever seen and I was even more shocked to see the Pharaoh actually lose. Everyone else was too shocked about being in the shadow realm to even notice who won. Finally school was over and Seto and I went home, only to find that the stupid dog had gotten out yet again, forcing Seto to go find him.

(11:00 pm)

As I was walking down the hall toward my room, I heard some of the security team talking. Apparently Kaido and I shared a common interest. Marik Ishtar had just been spotted entering her current place of residency. I ran to my room and sat on my bed thinking. **_If Marik is here, then he's helping her, and if Marik's involved, I want to be as well... _**It was then that Seto began banging on my door. "GET YOUR ASS IN THE LIMO, WE'RE GOING TO SEIYOUSA'S!" I groaned as I got up and walked downstairs, only to be forcibly shoved out the door by my brother. "Damn it's freakin COLD out here Seto!" "Get over it and get in." I was about to fall asleep in the limo when Seto turned on the TV at full volume, causeing me to wince a bit and stay awake. The drive to Kaido's took a half an hour, and it took Seto another ten minutes to push me out of the limo into the cold. Muttering obsenities under my breath, I walked to the door and knocked loudly.

* * *

**Khitoutsu** Thanks, I'm glad you like it! We'll talk about upcoming chapters later, you know how to find me.

* * *

(A/N: sorry it's so short, but I'm currently fighting for comp time. Those of you with siblings know what I mean. The next 2 chapters will come up fast, but after that it'll probably be slower, since I have to confer with Khitoutsu on her own chapters. Remember to read Khitoutsu Hikutsa's version just read the reviews and click her name to find it, and see ya next chapter!) 


	4. Assassin in Training

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! although I do have permission from my friend Khitoutsu Hikutsa to add to her fic, so check it out when you're done here.

* * *

I stood out in the cold, pounding on the door of my friend Kaido Seiyousa. Kaido finally opened the door and I told her to get Marik and get in the limo, Seto was pissed of yet again and wanted to see them. Kaido soon came down dragging Marik out in his Winged Dragon of Ra boxers... I tilted my hear to the side, "winged Dragon of Ra boxers? How cute is that?" but I was thinking, **_Oh my GOD, could he be any sexier! _**Kaido and Marik were soon shoved into the limo by me.. and after some minor problems, we made it to the mansion. (**A/N: the "problems" mentioned are detailed in Khitoutsu's version**) Seto barked at Kaido about a news report we'd been mentioned in and then proceded to get Marik a pair of pants. I looked at Kaido for a minute before finally asking the question that had been haunting me. "Kaido... we're friends now right?" "yeah Myst, we are." "Well, Then I'm going to help you." "Whaddya mean?" "I mean, I'm going to help you take out Pegasus!" Kaido smirked at me and nodded. "Alright then, I guess I'll have to teach you a few things." At this point Seto finally came back just in time to walk in on the conversation, though I'd rather have kept him out of it. "She's already good with a sword. She could probably use a few pointers on sneaking around though... she's not exactly the most descreet person in the world." "Shut up Seto! I'll be fine." Kaido ignored Seto and turned to me. "Alright Mystic, we'll start your training." I just nodded and paid close attention to her pointers, learning quickly as I snuck up and scared Mokuba, who then ran to his room. Seto then decided to get drunk, which he'd started doing alot lately. Kaido joined him and a couple hours later they passed out.

(next morning)

My day had started out bad, and was steadily getting worse. I had woken up early, but had a problem wakeing my brother. After finally getting him up, I turned to Kaido and Marik, who were both asleep on the couch. Marik, having remained sober, woke quite easily, but Kaido was a bit harder. "Kaido, get up, we have school." Kaido moaned and lashed out at me in her sleep. I shook her and yelled in her ear. "KAIDO WAKE UP, YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL." Seto walked back in after dressing for school, and glared at me. "Do you have to yell like that? My head hurts bad enough with out you're help." I sighed and walked upstairs to get my bag. Kaido finally sat up slowly and rubbed her head, then went to get dressed and to raid the liquor cabinet, filling her water bottle with half whiskey, half water. Everyone was finally ready, and piled into the limo. Seto and Kaido both laid their heads back and tried to forget the fact that they were hung over, Marik stared out of the window and I kept sneaking glances at Marik. I knew he had been with Kaido but still couldn't stop myself from secretly wanting him, he was the whole reason I'd gone from innocent, quiet school girl to dark, outspoken assassin-in-training.

School was boring as usual, and I was glad it was lunch time. Until Ryou came in with that damned article. It took him a few minutes to rewrite it, the others being unable to read Kanji. He finally laid the paper out for the others to read.

_'It has been reported that the infamous CEO of Kaiba Corp, Seto Kaiba Himself has hired the well known assassins, Kaido Seiyousa, and Marik Ishtar, to take down his long time rival Maximillion Pegasus. It has also been reported that Kaiba's younger sister, Mystic Kaiba has joined the infamous couple in there quest to take Pegasus out. Local authorities are searching the city for the murderous trio, and have sworn to bring them to justice as quickly as possible. We will continue this report as more details are known. Untill then, all citizens should stay inside and keep their doors locked at all times.'_

Somehow those asshole reporters had seen or heard about me hanging around Kaido and Marik and assumed that I'd already joined them, and the news was spreading like wildfire among the students. To make matters worse, I'd been watching Seto glare daggers at his lap-top, and was hoping he wasn't mad a me again. I took a deep breath, asked Kaido to keep Wheeler away from my lunch, and walked over to Seto. "hey bro, what's wrong with you?" Seto's eyes never left the screen. "It's Pegasus, he's hosting another tournament. It's invitation only, and I just recieved one. Anyone who get's one has to participate." I quickly scanned the screen and sat down next to him. "Mind if I check my mail?" Seto slid the lap-top to me and watched as I brought my mail box up. Just as we'd both susspected, I'd recieved an invitation from Industrial Illusions. I shook my head and stood up, patted Seto on the back and went back to my friends to tell them about the tournament. The rest of lunch was spent in silence.

(after school)

The ride home was quiet, as it usually was. Seto and I hardly spoke to each other, and when we did, it was usually because Seto was mad about something. I glanced over at him, only to find he'd been staring at me, making me nervous. "Why are you looking at me like that Seto?" "I don't want you in that tournament Mystic." "Why not? I can duel circles around most people and even our last duel was a draw." He sighed and closed his eyes. "Pegasus is up to something, I'm sure he knows about your friendship with Seiyousa, and it's too dangerous for you to go." My eyes flashed with anger at this, "It may be dangerous Seto Kaiba, but there's no way I'm sitting this out, and I know goddamn well that you're not staying home either, so get over it, I'm GOING." The two of us glared at each other for a few minutes before the limo finally came to a stop in front of the mansion. Neither spoke as we both entered and went off into our own rooms, each slamming and locking our doors. I threw my school uniform on the floor of my room, and quickly dressed in my favorite attire of short black shorts, black tanktop, and combat boots. After tying a yellow bandana around my upper arm to hide the Armlet, I slipped out of the mansion via my window. I ran to my Harley and jumped on, starting it at the same time, and took off to meet with Kaido, picking Marik up on the way.

* * *

**Nesana: Thanks for the high marks, hope to see you back soon.**

**Khitoutsu: Thanks for reviewing, and for letting me add to your fic. Kaido and Raikuru, I'm glad you liked it, see ya next time!**


	5. Field Training,Take 1

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! although I do have permission from my friend Khitoutsu Hikutsa to add to her fic, so check it out when you're done here. As a side note, everything will be in Mystic's POV unless otherwise stated.

* * *

Marik and I met up with Kaido at the pier. We had decided that the three of us would work together this time, hoping that with all of us together, we could take Pegasus out more easily. Kaido greeted us at a small distance from the water, handing me a bottle. I shrugged and stuffed it into my pocket, not bothering to ask what was in it. Kaido looked to us, "Hi guys, you ready to kill Pegafag?" I had to clear my throat to hold in the snicker trying to escape me, "Lilliana calls him Maxi Pad, but Pegafag sounds good, too." Kaido looked puzzled momentarily, then the name hit her. "Lilliana? Oh, you mean Seto's girlfriend?" "Yeah, she's Pegasus's niece. Didn't you know that?" "Does she wanna help?" "You hafta ask her." We were soon found by Lilliana, who had apparently been looking for us. Marik elbowed Kaido, pointing out Lil's Millennium Locket, we all knew about the Locket, but due to it's abilities it couldn't be stolen unless it's previous owner died. Therefore, we let Lilliana keep it for now. "Ask me what Mystic?" Lilliana asked, the three of us looking slightly guilty. Kaido and I asked Lil if she wanted to help us in our attempt on Pegasus' life, she declined, saying that she wasn't really one to help slaughter a relative. She began going on about her uncle not giving her anymore money now that she was with Seto, but I'd stopped listening, choosing instead to occupy my mind by glancing at Marik under my lashes, until Kaido nudged me back into reality. She had an idea, and I quickly picked up on it. The three of us quickly slipped onto a boat, leaving Lil on dry land to daydream about Seto. We hid in the cargo bay, until we got a good distance from shore then tied up the men on board and steered to Duelist Kingdom Island.

Once we arrived, I cut the men loose and told them I'd kill them if they breathed even one word about us, then we jumped off the boat and snuck around to the side of the castle. Marik began complaining about our bold attempt being done in during the day. "This is gonna suck if we're caught, it's broad daylight." Kaido jumped up and looked through a window, "Marik, shut up! Damn! It's Croquet!" She jumped back down, landing next to Marik. She decided to enter the same way she had on her last attempt, making me think for a minute. I looked over at Kaido, "What if they're guarding that door again, they were guarding it last time." I was pretty well irritated at this point. "It's only been two days, they aren't bound to have forgotten you since then." Kaido thought for only a second before she smirked at me. "Easy Mystic, we'll just hafta kill 'em." I shrugged and followed her, she pulled me up into a tree and left Marik to climb for himself, which was almost funny since he had grown up in a tomb and wasn't used to climbing trees. Kaido looked through the window and noticed that Pegasus had managed to hire new security. She asked me for the bottle she'd handed me, "This isn't the time for alcohol, Kaido!" "It's not alcohol, it's chloroform." "What the hell is chloroform?" "It's a drug. It knocks people out, and keeps them out for about 12 hours." I sighed and watched as she soaked a bandana with the chloroform, and jumped through the window. It took only seconds for her to drug the guard and call out to us. Marik and I quickly jumped inside and followed Kaido through the halls.

Kaido snapped her fingers, summoning some of the dark knights from the shadow realm, the souls of the one's who'd fallen to her Millennium Blade. She told them to go through the castle and find out what they could, and to find the Devil's Judgment card. The knights left, and Marik looked slightly confused that Kaido wasn't looking for a God Card.

"You're not after a God Card, Kaido?" Marik asked, taking a look into an open door. "Devil's Judgement is much better, Marik. It compliments Ultimos so much better, and Ultimos is stronger than even a God Card... With or without Devil's Judgement, not even Exodia Necross could beat it." "So... what's this Ultimos thing you keep talking about, some kind of Duel Monster?"

I smacked my forehead when he asked that, knowing what would happen. Kaido opened her card shaped black, silver and ice blue locket, revealing Ultimos Devil Dragon. Ultimos, a blood-colored dragon with black eyes, and pupils of silver lightning bolts, shined menacingly on the card, it's exposed fangs dripping of black venom. Kaido's eyes began changing, matching the eyes of Ultimos. Whenever this happened, Kaido herself changed, suddenly nothing and no one mattered except blood and death. Marik, seeing her eyes, took a step back, but I managed to smack her hard in the back of the head and get her back to normal. She began walking again, Marik and I following close behind. We soon found the door we'd been searching for and Kaido shouted, "NOW!" Marik kicked the door open, and we were greeted by Pegasus, who'd unfortunately known we were coming. The three of us were knocked out.

(some hours later, Domino Prison)

We woke up on the hard floor of a cell. One of the guards threw my cell phone through the bars to me, "You brats get a phone call each, make them quick." I caught the phone and glared at the one who'd thrown it. "You guys are gonna regret this when Seto finds out about this, what time is it?" "Two-thirty in the morning, and you don't mean Seto Kaiba... do you?" "Sure do, he's my brother!" The guards began mumbling some nonsense while I dialed Seto's office number, and was greeted by my brother yelling, "**WHAT**?"

"Hey Seto, you'll never guess where I am! Jail!" "what the **HELL** are **YOU** doing in** JAIL **Mystic? Are you really that stupid? I swear if the press catches this you're **DEAD**!." "So... can you come bail us out oniichan? Pweeze... I'll love you for ever!" Kaido looked at me, "Hell... **I'LL** love him forever if he gets us outta here!" "Did you hear Kaido, she'll even love you forever!" I sighed in relief when he said he was on his way, "YAY! Thank you, Seto!" I hung up and tossed the phone to Kaido, resisting the urge to throw up at my 'cute-little-sister' act and listening while she talked to one of the other bandit's she lived with. I continued to glare at the guards until Marik called Ishizu, then blinked at him. Everyone in the area could hear Ishizu's yelling, causing me to wonder what it was like to actually have to live with her. Marik finally gave my phone back to me, and I stuffed it into my pocket, earning threats from one of the guards until someone up front shakily yelled, "Let them go, some one's paid bail on all three of them." We were quickly let out and given our weapons back and being glared at by Seto when it happened. One of the guards recognized Kaido for who she really was. "Sh-she's the Hi-" was all he got out before Kaido's Blade sliced through him as though he were nothing but air. She took down the other guards just as quickly, none of us had even seen her move. It didn't take the four of us long to make tracks to the limo after that and I let out a sigh as we rode to the mansion in silence.

* * *

(A/N: For those of you who've read Khitoutsu's version (and if not, you really should), you'll notice that a lot of this was copied and pasted. Unfortunately, it was necessary to do so, to keep with the story line. At this point, I'd like to thank Khitoutsu for allowing me to add to her fic, and to "borrow" pieces from it. See ya next time!) 


	6. Betrayal and Heartbreak

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! although I do have permission from my friend Khitoutsu Hikutsa to add to her fic, so check it out when you're done here.

* * *

Marik and I stood outside the door of Seto's home office, listening to him yell at Kaido for our failure and getting thrown in jail. Neither of us spoke a word until Kaido shouted her personal reasons for wanting Pegasus dead, followed by an erie silence. We looked to each other and whispered "oh my God...". Soon after, the silence was broken by my brother's drunken rage, and Marik took the opportunity of his girlfriends absence to lean over and kiss me. Things heated up from there, and we ended up in my bedroom. As soon as it was over, we noticed that the yelling had shifted, and Seto's rage was now directed at Lilliana. Marik quickly dressed and headed out, finding Kaido in an even worse mood than usual. She revealed that she'd heard us, and was about to plunge the Millennium Blade into Marik's heart when my Armlet reacted, putting a barrier between the Blade and his chest. Kaido looked to me, telling me she now wanted to kill both me and Marik for our betrayal, and I couldn't blame her. As soon as I saw the hurt in her eyes, my own heart shattered. Kaido'd been my first real friend and one of the only ones I had, and I managed to stab her in the back in true Kaiba style. I knew then that I'd never be able to make it up to her, so I watched silently as she and Marik both walked off the property before going back inside to cry and dress for school.

(Narrative POV)

With everyone else gone, Seto's drunken rage had turned on Lilliana. He paced back and forth in his study/office, venting his misguided anger. Lilliana sat silently, her head hung low and tears streaming down her face as Seto screamed at her. What the **_HELL_** is goin on around here? First my sister get's involved with Kaido, after I **_TOLD_** her not to, then those three idiots manage to get arrested.. like the press doesn't have enough bad shit to print about me as it is... Then I have to bail their sorry asses out, and come home to have the damned Blade held to my throat, and what were you doing? **_NOTHING_**! You couldn't even **_TRY_** and say something, I could be **_DEAD_** right now, and you'd just be sitting there like **_NOTHING_** happened!. I swear it's like everyone around here has lost the ability to **_THINK_**!" Lilliana decided she's taken all she could of Seto's bitching, and stood up, walking out of the study and leaving the mansion. Her pale form disappeared into the night.

(Domino High, Mystic's POV)

I had spent the entire day avoiding everyone and trying to think of something to say to Kaido. As I was walking past the Chem Lab, I saw Seto sitting at one of the back tables, skipping lunch in favor of working. I noticed a shadowy figure lurking behind him, but didn't think anything of it until a flash of silver shone in the flourecent lighting. I slipped into the room and grabbed the figure, ignoring Seto's confused shout of "What the hell..." I pulled the figure into an empty hall way and pinned it to the wall. The figures face was covered and only their eyes could be seen, but I knew who it was. "LIL!" "what" "what are you d-... Stop trying to kill my kakei" "He started it" "He was drunk !" "That is not the point, he did not even have the decency to apologize to me." "Well of course he didn't. he's Seto freakin Kaiba !" "He's such a JERK!" Well DUH Lil... we all told you that" "I am glad he doesn't know that I was the one that almost did that to him!" "Hmm... not yet anyway" Lilliana shook her head and walked off, leaving me to wonder exactly what he'd done to her this time until the bell rang.

I made my way slowly up to Kaido at the end of Study Hall, knowing very well that she was still angry with me. As I approached, I spoke quietly. "Hey Kai- Satoshin, can I talk to you for a minute?" She kept her face hidden in her book, but the Millennium Blade put out a soft glow by her ankle. I knew she was pissed, but I didn't think she'd been mad enough to pull the Blade out of the shadow realm. I sighed and and ignored the fact that Yugi was within hearing distance. "Kaido, you aren't really leaving just because I slept with Marik, are you?" "Oui" "That's no reason to leave, and don't you have a contract with my brother?" "Non, I don't sign anything from any of my employers. Even if I did, he can't stop me from leaving Domino before I finish my job. Kaiba isn't God, kid, he doesn't control me." The bell rang and she got up to leave, the last thing I heard from her further shattered my heart. "You'd better watch your back Mystic, If I do decide to come back I probably won't be in a very good mood with any of the Kaiba's. And you know what Kaido Seiyousa does when she's mad... unless you're really that dumb." With that, Kaido walked out of the classroom, and left me standing there, even more heartbroken than I was before.

(Mysterious Watcher in the shadow Realm, narrative POV)

She hid herself in the violet mist of the Shadow Realm, watching with mild interest as the spirits of the Blade, Ring and Puzzle argued. She smiled to herself, remembering well the past that Raikuru spoke of, and enjoying the look of hurt on the face of the Pharaoh. She would have liked to slap the smirk off of Bakura's face though. **_If the Tomb Robber had any idea of what REALLY happened back then.. he wouldn't be smiling quite so much... _**She thought as the argument went on. As Raikuru walked away and returned herself to the confines of the Millennium Blade, and the Pharaoh returned to the puzzle, she stepped out and crossed her arms. "Hello again Tomb Robber." Bakura's head shifted only slightly as he looked to her from the corner of his eye. "Keket... to what do I owe the honors?" She laughed and shook her head. "Watch yourself Bakura, there are secrets hidden well in Domino City, you would do well to actually **USE** the Ring's power to detect other Items... the result may just surprize you..." Her form faded from the shadows, causing Bakura to leave his hikari alone for once and think over what had been said.

* * *

(A/N: Hmm... mysterious girl in the shadow realm... spooky! Sorry to leave ya with a cliff hanger of sorts, but it's 3:30 am and I need sleep... SEE YA!) 


	7. Falling Apart

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! although I do have permission from my friend Khitoutsu Hikutsa to add to her fic, so check it out when you're done here. Just to make things clear, I don't own the song at the bottom either.

* * *

As I walked home from school, I stopped at the park and stood on the fountain, thinking of all I had thrown away. I realized then exactly why I was so upset, and began singing. I hadn't realized that a crowd had gathered behind me, and soon I was joined in my song. I hadn't known that that many people in Domino listened to Saliva, or that Joey and Tristan could sing, but I was glad to have the back up... After the song had ended, I jumped down and ran home, tears streaming down my face. Those who knew me, assumed that I was crying because Marik left me without even a goodbye, but that was only half the reason. As soon as I got home, I ran straight into my room and stayed locked in there until school the next day. (**A/N: Lyrics are at the bottom, if anyone's interested**)

(school, next day)

I left the mansion well before Seto, knowing how mad he was over Kaido leaving. I was depressed enough as it was without having to listen to Seto tell me how it was my fault. I knew I'd have to tell him what happened sooner or later, but I wasn't ready to say anything just yet. I tried to avoid Seto as much as I could throughout the day, but we had classes together so it was impossible not to run in to him. I shocked everyone by placing myself in the middle of Yugi's group for the day, hoping that Seto would leave me alone. As always, my hopes were shattered. I was listening to Joey accuse Yugi of hiding something, and then heard Yugi ask where Satoshin went when I heard Seto behind me. "That's what I wanna know, and since you dorks don't know where she is I'm not wasting anymore time talking to you. Mystic, you come with me though." I followed nervously behind, hoping the glow of my Armlet was still invisible, even if the pain in my eyes wasn't. Seto finally turned to me, his eyes even colder than usual. "What happened between you and that Egyptian that pissed Kaido off so bad, and don't say nothing! I know that kid better than you do, and she's the most loyal friend anyone could ever want. Until you do something she doesn't like, then she's your worst enemy." I had no choice but to spill my betrayal, adding a death threat to Marik if he ever had the nerve to show back up in Domino. I quickly turned and walked away, feeling Seto's glare on me.

I was glad that the day was almost over. I was forced to listen to Serenity and the others bad-mouth Seto, and it was giving me a headache. The bell finally rang and everyone walked off, except Yugi, who grabbed my arm. I knew what he was going to say so I cut him off quickly. "Listen Yugi, I know you overheard what Satoshin said to me yesterday. Kaido took a trip who-knows-where, so you'll have to talk to her when she gets back. Yes, everythings fine. And no, I don't wanna talk about it." I walked off before he could say anything. I was almost happy that I had my next class with Seto, because I know Yugi wouldn't try to talk to me again with my brother around. Unfortunately, I didn't get much work done in my last class, as I could feel Seto glaring at me. I wasn't sure if he was mad because he blamed me for Kaido leaving, or because of what I'd done with Marik. A note found it's way to my desk, and I soon found out it was a mixture of both things that made Seto mad at me.

The final bell rang, and I gathered up my books, lingering in the halls long enough to be sure Seto had left with out me. He wasn't exactly on the top of my list of people to spend time with, and I started avoiding him whenever possible. As I walked home, I passed by the house Kaido Seiyousa had used while in Domino, and let out a sigh. I had tried to call Marik after I left school to see if he knew where Kaido went, but he either didn't know, or wouldn't tell me. He quickly hung up on me for the second time in two days. I walked on in silence, mourning the friendship I had thrown away in a moment of weak judgment. I finally made it home and snuck into the mansion, going straight to my room and logging into my personal diary to recap the events of the last few days.

After I had finished, I walked out of my room and went downstairs to settle in for a night of boring TV, when Mokuba and Lilliana walked in. They both sat down and none of us said a word until Seto came home from the office, in a bad mood as always. I watched him pour himself a drink and sit down. Mokuba looked at me and whispered "why is he drinking so much lately?" I whispered back to him "I don't know, but it's starting to worry me." Seto glared at us "What are you two whispering about?" Mokuba ran to his room, tears filling his eyes. I looked over at Seto, " What's wrong with you lately? You've never drank like this before..." Lilliana sat next to Seto, "I wish you'd stop Love... You're just not yourself anymore..." Seto looked at the drink in his hand, downed it, poured another and looked at the two of us, "Why don't you both mind your own damn business for once?" I sighed and looked into his eyes, "Because we care about you kakei... " "She's right Koishii" Lilliana piped in. Seto stared at the TV, not really seeing anything that was on it, then looked to me, saying the last thing I'd ever want to hear at that moment "Why don't you go bother Ishtar for awhile?" At that, I stood up and ran upstairs, slamming my door and crying myself to sleep.

(Shadow Realm, narrative POV)

Keket smiled to herself as she walked through the shadows, ignoring the fact that she could hear the Pharaoh arguing with the Tomb Robber again. She was more concerned with the Tournament that her hikari had been "invited" to compete in, knowing that the poor kid had no choice in the matter. She knew the kid could handle most duels, but would probably have to take over once the real dueling began. She figured her only real competition would be the other spirits, and that Raikuru would be the hardest. She already knew Raikuru's dueling strategy and deck, which was what made her nervous about it. She decided that the only way to survive this tournament, would be to get on, and stay on Raikuru's good side.

* * *

(A/N: things seem to be getting more and more mysterious and stuff... Oh well, things will make sense soon, and the translations for the Japanese terms can be found in Khitoutsu's version. As promised, here are the lyrics to the song Mystic was singing)

(Rest in Pieces, Saliva)

Look at me, my depth perception must be off again  
Cause this hurts deeper than I thought it did  
It has not healed with time  
It just shot down my spine  
You look so beautiful tonight  
Reminds me how you laid us down  
And gently smiled before you destroyed my life

Would you find it in your heart  
To make this go away  
And let me rest in pieces  
(let me rest in pieces)  
Would you find it in your heart  
To make it go away  
And let me rest in pieces  
(let me rest in pieces)  
Pieces

Insturmental

Look at me, my depth perception must be off again  
You got much closer than I thought you did  
I am in your reach  
You held me in your hands

Would you find it in your heart  
To make this go away  
And let me rest in pieces  
(let me rest in pieces)  
Would you find it in your heart  
To make it go away  
And let me rest in pieces  
(let me rest in pieces)  
repeat x3

Would you find it in your heart  
To make this go away  
And let me rest in pieces  
(let me rest in pieces)  
Would you find it in your heart  
(find it in your heart)  
And let me rest in pieces  
(let me rest in pieces)


	8. Return of the Hiryuu Bandit

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! although I do have permission from my friend Khitoutsu Hikutsa to add to her fic, so check it out when you're done here.

* * *

(1 am, Mystic's POV)

I woke up, kicking Cerebrus off my bed, and listened to the silence for awhile, making sure that no one was awake, or around to bother me. I knew Seto had gone back to, and was still at the office, and Mokuba had gone to bed early. The last I'd heard of Lilliana, she'd run off after something Seto had failed to say to her. I turned on the TV and watched the news with mild interest when the story broke in on normal programming.

_The city of Domino is once again plagued by terror as a new killer hit the streets tonight. The identity of the killer is unknown at this point. He or she, seems to be using some sort of wire to strangle their victims, leaving the bodies in the gutters. More details will be reported as we get them. _

I turned the TV off, knowing who the killer was. It had to be the same choke wire Lil'd tried to use on Seto. I debated calling him, and making sure she hadn't succeeded, but I decided that if she'd really wanted him gone, she'd have gotten him already. My cell phone's ringing caused me to jump slightly. I waited till it beeped, informing me that I had voice mail. I sighed as I dialed in to check my message, blinking at the voice that had left it.

_"Hey Mystic, it's Kaido. I've had a chance to think about what I said, and I'm sorry mon ami. I'm staying in New Orleans for a week tops, so could you do me a favor and tell anyone who asks that Satoshin had a family emergency and had to leave the country? Au revoir, et je t'aime mon cher."_

I knew what au revoir, and mon cher meant, but the rest was a complete mystery. I shook my head, feeling only slightly better after Kaido's apology, but not enough to stop me from what I'd been planning. I slowly climbed out of the bed, the pain too much for me. I made my way to my bathroom and laid down on the floor, making several deep slashes in my wrists with a blade I kept hidden under the sink. I watched the blood flow from my veins until I lost consciousness

3 hours later, I woke up in my own bed, my wrists bandaged. I knew it hadn't been the maids who had done that, and silently cursed the darkness within. I took a hot shower, then looked into the mirror, lightly touching the gauze wrapped around my wounds. Shaking my head, I left the bathroom and dressed for school, leaving the pink jacket off and tying my yellow bandana over my Armlet. I slowly made my way downstairs and sat silently down at the table, pushing my breakfast around on my plate, but eating none of it. I kept my eyes cast down, feeling my younger brother's eyes on me. Mokuba opened his mouth to ask me what happened, but was cut off by Seto. "Mokuba, if you're finished eating, get in the limo." Mokuba just shrugged and headed off to the waiting limo as Seto looked to me. He didn't bother to say anything to me, knowing what I'd done. Instead, he just stood up and handed my bag to me. I took the bag and stood up, following him to the limo. The ride to school was painfully silent.

(Domino High, 2:30 pm)

I sighed as I saw Yugi walking up to me. I'd been avoiding him as much as possible, but he managed to track me down anyway. I was still upset about Marik leaving and Seto's apparent alcohol addiction, and wasn't really in the mood for a confrontation. I blew him off as best I could, and finally managed to walk away from him just as the final bell rang.

After school, I decided to take a walk. I was still angry with Marik, but more so at myself for allowing it to happen. I took my Harley and went down to the pier to walk around the water, and that's when I saw him. Marik himself was standing on the pier, looking out at the water. He hadn't seen me yet, and I used this to my advantage. Sneaking up behind him, I grabbed his shoulder and turned him to face me, punching him square in the jaw at the same time. Marik hit the ground, and I was quick in pinning him down. "I'm going to KILL you for what you did to me!" "Mystic.. calm do-" I cut him off with a blow to the side of his head, then used my knees to hold him arms down as I mercilessly beat him. I probably would have succeeded in my attempt to kill him, if Kaido hadn't shown up just then with a teenage girl in tow. "Mystic, don't!" Kaido grabbed my wrist, causing pain to shoot up my arm and reopen the cuts. That and the sight of Marik's battered body calmed me down quickly. Sighing, I looked up at Kaido, "What the hell'd you say on my phone?"

(Shadow Realm, narrative POV)

Keket was not in a good mood. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been this angry. **_It's not bad enough that I have to pretend not to exist, but now I have to play hero! And to top it all off, The constant arguing I have to listen to in here is causing a permanent migraine... It's about time I took control of things around here... _**Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw the familiar form of Raikuru heading towards her.

"Raikuru... I though you were going to be gone longer."

"The little hikari came back early. Apparently she's more intuned to the Millennium Blade than I'd thought."

Keket arced a brow at her old friend. "What do you mean?"

"She felt that something was wrong in Domino, and apparently she was right. When she got back, she found her little toy half dead..."

"I see, and what brings you to the shadows instead of helping little Kaido?"

Raikuru smirked, "I came to see an old lover"

Keket returned Raikuru's smirk, knowing exactly what buttons to push. "oh... was that the Pharaoh, the Tomb Robber, that Priest, the guards... the servants... the monks... or-" The rest of her question was cut off quickly by Raikuru's hard slap.

"Don't test me Keket, you and I both were more than friendly with a few of the same people then... and if I remember right..."

The conversation ended when Raikuru spotted another form walking towards them. Both girls faded from the shadows and returned to their respective Items.

* * *

(A/N: Well isn't THAT interesting... smirks Once again, I have to thank Khitoutsu for her permission to do this, and help in writing it.)


	9. Confusion

PYSI ch 9 Mystic's POV

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! although I do have permission from my friend Khitoutsu Hikutsa to add to her fic, so check it out when you're done here. The lyrics in the letter are from Hoobastank's "The Reason" and don't belong to me either.

* * *

Kaido let my arm go, refusing to reveal what she'd said. She then told us that she wasn't finished with us yet and walked off with the girl whom she'd called Alek. I watched Kaido walk away, wondering why she couldn't tell me what she'd said on the phone. I let out a small sigh and looked to Marik who was still on the ground. "You ok Marik?" He wiped some blood from his mouth and narrowed his eyes at me, not saying anything. I crawled over to him and sat down, looking at the ground. "Look... I'm sorry, but if you were me... you would have done the same thing." I could tell that he didn't quite understand what I meant, so I began explaining exactly why I'd joined Kaido in the first place, leaving out the most recent development. By the time I'd finished, his expression had changed from pissed off, to shocked. "You what...?" I shook my head and stood up, wiping a tear from my cheek as I ran off, leaving him on the ground.

I decided to go to the office to finish researching a slight glitch in one of the VR programs Seto'd been working on. Sitting at my desk, I buzzed my secretary. "_Liz.. could you come in here a sec please..." _After a minute, my door opened and the Cajun girl walked in, choosing to sit with her laptop on a beanbag chair in the corner. I sighed as I looked over to her, "hmm... I don't suppose you've found anything in the system while I gone?" "Oui, I found de problem... erm, I dink." I sat listening to her explain the problem, thinking to myself: **_I wonder if Kaido knows Liz... she did say something about living in New Orleans for awhile... _**We sat together for the next couple of hours working in silence.

Later on, after I'd gone home and finished what little work I had left, I laid down on my bed. I decided that I needed to face up to what I'd done. Picking up my cell, I slowly dialed Kaido's number. One of her Bandits answered so I left a message for her saying that I wanted to see her after school, and I was ready to accept whatever punishment she decided to throw at me, even if it meant my death.

(Next Day, Domino High)

School went by in a blur for me. I ignored the glares I got from the school's staff for opting to wear jeans and a tanktop instead of the school uniform, and for spending every class mentally rehersing what I'd say to Kaido whenever she decided to talk to me again. Failing to come up with a decent apology on my own, I turned to a familiar stand-by, adding lyrics to a song into a letter.

_' Kaido, _

_I can't begin to apologise to you for what I've done... maybe you were right when you said that Seto and I are just alike. I wish there was something I could do to make it up to you, but I can't even come up with anything to say, let alone do... I was listening to a song this morning that reminded me of you though, so I hope this helps you understand how I feel right now... "I'm sorry that I hurt you, It's something I must live with everyday. And all the pain I put you through, I wish that I could take it all away..." I hope someday you can forgive me... _

_Mystic'_

Hoping that she didn't know the entire song, I slipped the letter into my back pocket and headed to my next class.As I walked into Study Hall, I saw the crowd gathered around her and listened from a distance. She handled them well, throwing them off by telling them she'd just been visiting New Orleans for awhile. I was about to walk away when I heard Yugi ask her if it had been Satoshin or Kaido that had been invited to Pegasus' tournament. I had forgotten to mention to her that Yugi knew who she really was, and was hoping she wouldn't be madder at me for it. I sighed in mild relief when their Spirits took over the conversation, and turned my attention to Ryou. My left arm began throbbing at that point, so holding my upper arm, and the Armlet beneath my bandana, I walked out of the room and went to wait by my locker for the final bell.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long, but we've been busy!


End file.
